Best Night of Her Life
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: ONESHOT. Junior and Kris have a fight and make up. Review! I need to see if I suck at this like I thought.


**A/N:** I was told by a reviewer that I should try an "M" story, so here goes. Not sure how I'll do, please don't be too mean... lol. BTW, I'm only writing this from experience of reading them.. never done this before, so it may seem a little weird.

She heard a knock on her door. She walked over and opened it, seeing Junior standing there, his hair ruffled from a sleep that didn't come. He lunged at her, and before she knew what was happening, he had her pinned against the wall of her trailer. As his tongue explored her mouth eagerly, her mind flashed back to the fight that they had had that afternoon.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Junior, I can't. I can't ride for your family. I'm sorry, but just- it's everything _he _stands for," Kris told him._

"_But my dad barely even runs the ranch anymore. It's mostly me. Ever since his accident, he hasn't been as hands-on with the farm," Junior told her, trying to convince her._

"_Junior, please, I can't. The Ritters have done too much for me, for me to do this to them. Its the same as stabbing them in the back, and I could never do that to them," she replied._

"_I think I need to leave. I am so sick of you being on the Ritters' side all the time, and pretty soon I'm going to blow up. I'd rather that not be tonight, on the night of our two-year anniversary," Junior said, adding the last part with a sad look behind his shoulder as he got into his car._

"_J-Junior! Wait! Please, wait!" Kris yelled, crying. _

**END FLASHBACK**

She moaned when his tongue came in contact with her neck as he kissed her. He knew exactly what to do to make her happy, and she loved that. She didn't have to tell him how she liked him to make love to her, he just knew. Like they had some kind of connection. Even when they had their first time, he knew exactly what to do. He just knew her like no one else did.

He pulled away from her and unbuttoned her blazer, slowly, teasingly, so. She pushed his hands away, getting frustrated, and tore it, buttons flying in every direction. He smirked seductively, making her want him all that much more.

He pulled up her shirt quickly, and took it off of her. She launched into his arms, kissing him hard. Her tongue crept into his mouth and did a little dance of its own that she knew made him nuts. He moaned into the kiss and unzipped her jeans, pulling them down effortlessly.

She guided him back to her bed, pulling him down on top of her, both of them breathing heavier now. She rolled him over so that she was on top and unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. She slowly ran her long fingernails down his chest and stopped right at the waist of his pants, her hand resting there. He drew in a sharp breath when she still didn't move.

Finally she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, throwing them halfway across the room in excitement. He chuckled quietly, and she smiled as she leaned down, pausing right before her lips reached his. She hovered there for a moment, and then pulled away.

Junior rolled over again so he was on top this time. He plunged down at Kris and kissed her, trailing down her chin to her neck to her breasts. He ran his tongue in circles around her nipple as he gently sucked on it. She gasped when he stopped and he smiled, turning his attention to her other breast, kissing it and stroking it lightly. She sighed, wanting more contact.

Junior took this as a signal to go farther. He took his finger and went into her center. The sound she made was quiet, halfway between a screech and a moan. He took it out quickly and then put two in. He wiggled them around a little bit and her moaning became more consistent, beginning to get in a rhythm.

Not being able to wait any longer, Kris grabbed Junior's boxers forcefully and yanked them down hard. She changed there positions yet again and rode him hard. He grunted in pleasure as she gripped his hair. They flipped again and he entered her.

Her body became overcome with a happiness like no other. She fell back and smiled, staring at the ceiling. Her breathing was staggered, as was his. He cuddled next to her, turning her to face him. He kissed her sweetly and she caressed his lips softly afterwards. They were plump and soft, and she kissed him again, her tongue tasting the sweet mintyness of his mouth and lips.

They kissed for a while longer, and then, out of the blue, Junior spoke. "I'm sorry, Kris," he said softly, whisper-like.

"Its okay," she said looking into his eyes with sincerity.

He kissed her again, and then wrapped her into his body, making her feel completed and safe. She fell asleep quickly, remembering this night as one of the best of her life.


End file.
